Togera
Togera is a gargantuan dinosaur said to be the last of his kind that survived extinction by hibernating beneath the ocean. Background Spending untold centuries in hibernation at the bottom of the Pacific ocean, Togera was awoken by leaking fuel from one of the disabled UFOs which sunk to the depths in the proximity of the slumbering beast. Togera is believed to be a descendant of the gigantic dinosaurs that once roamed the earth millions of years ago. Now it is possibly the last of it's species. Survival drives it to fight, savagely-morphing it's body to protrude deadly bone spikes and using its body's nuclear energies. It is a scaly horror from the deep, able to make use of glowing plasma-nuclear breath. He's got average speed and strength, but has some nice guard breaks. -PSM #68, 2/03 "Togera is our reptilian sea monster," Giam smiles. "He's a spiny gargantuan awakened from his long dormancy by nuclear bomb. We went through several disparate sea-creature designs during the course of the game, (one of which ended up as a skin for another, guess which one!), but in the end, the best result we got was the result of Koji Saito of SCEI. He and the others at SCEI gave us great feedback on the game and monster design, and it was from some of his people's excellent concept art that Togera was born." -Official U.S. Playstation Magazine, Issue #64 1/03 Abilities *Togera's Long Range attack is radioactive breath that reaches a medium distance and does average damage, his armor is average and his projectiles fire at a medium rate, dealing medium damage. *He is a medium-jumper and climbs at a medium pace. *His taunt is a roar followed by a flex and popping of his bone spikes. Basic Combos (Disclaimer: this game was a Playstation 2 exlcusive and the combos you see are wrong since they don't follow the proper button format of Triangle,Circle,X,and Square) *Long Flight: H-H-H *Blade Smash: L-L-L-L *Head Impale: H-L-L-L *Tail Whip: L-L-L-H-H *Triple Tail: L-L-UH-H-H *Whiplash: H-L-H-L-H-L-H *Chomp-Chomp: H-H-L-UL-UL-H-H Costumes * Skin 1: Green from Stage 2/ Gambler's Gulch (Default). *Skin 2: Purple/Green (Free) *Skin 3: Mecha Togera (30,000) *Skin 4: Demon Togera (60,000) Trivia *Togera is an obvious tribute to Godzilla ,as well as the British film Gorgo (1961). *Togera's second costume is actually an inverted version of the first costume's colours. *Togera's third costume is most likely based on Mechagodzilla. *His original design had fins and he had a more amphibian look, which was originally one of Togera's earlier skins. It was scrapped, but was used as a skin for Kineticlops' 4th skin. *Togera, Zorgulon and Raptros are the only monsters who don't appear in the behind-the-scenes featurette of War of the Monster's development. *Togera, Goliath-Prime, Raptros, Vegon, Robo-47, Magmo, Zorgulon and Cerebulon are the only monsters which appeared the least in artwork and promotional material). *In the opening cutscene of War of the Monsters, Togera has webbed hands. However this is not reflected in game where he does not have webbed hands or even webbed feet. This contradicts the idea that he is an aquatic monster but is likely due to the limited processing power of the PS2. *In one of his victory animations, Togera is celebrating his triumph - until he catches sight of his tail where he will then procede to chase it around in circles. *If you highlight Togera's character portrait and boost the brightness and contrast up, you can actually see 3D vertices and polygonal geometry that was used to make the arms. *Togera's roar was used in a trailer for VR Monster Awakens on Steam. *Togera is one of only three monsters in the game that are fought once and ONLY once, while other monsters had at least 2 versions of themselves that appeared throughout the game. Category:Monsters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kaiju